Wounds are often covered with a surgical pad such as gauze while they are healing. Gauze is typically held in place with surgical tape. In order to inspect the wound or change the dressing pad, the tape must be removed and excess adhesive residue cleansed from the skin. For wounds that require frequent care and take days to heal, this constant tape removal process often irritates and damages the skin, especially for diabetics, the elderly and those with sensitive skin. This causes pain, and can lead to infections or other serious side effects.